Proving yourself
by superS07
Summary: she just wanted to be accepted in a sport ruled by men. along the way she runs into some trouble. Will she make it? or will she give up? highschool fic
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my new fic. i got the idea the other day and i figured i would post it up here. tell what you guys think. **

**i own only Brigh, Cian and Conan and anyother chapters you dont know. **

Chapter 1

"Ó Riain, I called in hear to tell you something." Coach Evans said as he sat down in his chair. I sighed, knowing that I was gonna be something bad. He glanced down at the stack of papers in front of him.

" You are on the team." I stared at him, trying to understand what he had just said.

" I made it?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I screamed. I couldn't believe it.

"Ó Riain, calm down." I stopped screaming and took some deep breaths. " You impressed me. You proved that you could hold your own in a sport that is all men."

" You have no idea how much this. Thank you so much sir." He smiled.

" Now Brigh, you will stay at 110 lbs." I nodded as I stood up. I shook his hand and walked to the door.

" Thank you again and Coach don't treat me any differently. I can handle anything you though at me." I walked out of the gym and saw my younger brother waiting for me.

" What did Coach want to talk to you about?" He asked as we walked to my Jetta.

"Cian, I'm on the team." He hugged me. " I'm the first girl to wrestle in this school."

" Dad is gonna be very happy." I nodded in agreement. My brother was a junior this year. He's taller than me, standing at 6'0". He wrestled at 215. We had just moved to Virginia over the summer from West Virginia and before that we lived in Ireland.

" Dad, we're home." Cian yelled as we made our way into the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Cole and Brynn with my step-mom, Lori-Ann.

" Hey, Lori-Ann." I took Cole and sat down next to her.

" So how did it go?" She asked as my dad walked in. He sat down next to her, smiling.

" Well, Cian made Varsity and he doesn't have to move up in weight class." My father nodded at my brother and then looked at me. " And you are looking at Culpeper's only female wrestler ever." Lori-Ann looked at me with disbelief.

"Conán, did you hear that?" He nodded as he walked over to me.

" Yes I did and I'm so proud of her." He kissed the top of my head. " I knew she could do it."

" Well, I never doubted her. I'm just shocked that they would even allowed a girl on the team. Mr. Lewis was and still is sexist and would never let the genders mix sport wise." Lori-Ann had grown-up in this area and knew how the town worked.

" Does the rest of the team know?" I shook my head no.

" Just to warn you, one family will not be happy. That family is the Ortons."

I got up from the table and went down to my room. I heard a knock on my window and waved for the figure to come in.

" So?" He asked as he sat down on my bed. I smiled knowing that almost everyone was waiting to see if I had made it.

" See I could tell you, but you would only blab to the whole town or I could just make you wait tomorrow at school when the list goes up." I smirked.

" Brigh, don't do this to me. I would like to know if my best friend made it on Varsity." I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My long blonde hair was all messy and I was covered in sweat. I walked out and sat next to him.

" I did it." He pulled me into a hug and was squeezing me tightly.

" Um, I can't breath." He quickly let go of me and smiled. " Let's go to Petey's."

We go to the diner and made our way to our usual table.

" Brigh, congrats." I looked up and saw Tina, Lori-Ann's sister. I smiled at her.

" Thanks. So I'm taking the whole town knows?" She nodded and walked away with our orders. I didn't exactly want everyone to know just yet, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

" So I hear that Brigh made team. Wonder what she had to do to Mr. Lewis and Coach Evans." I looked to the door and saw Randy and his gang. They sat down at the table across from us. Randy pushed his chair over to me and looked me up and down.

" Maybe you could do me the same favors you did to Coach and Mr. Lewis?"

" Care to tell me what that was?" I smirked at him. His blue eyes looked up at my green eyes and he licked his lips.

" Lets just say it deals with you screaming and moaning in pleasure." He pushed back to his table as he and his friends laughed. Matt pounded his fist on the table.

" I doubt you could make me moan in pleasure. Now I earned my spot on the team. In case you didn't hear, I was number 1 in my weight class in West Virginia."

" Listen Bitch, I don't care what you did in West Virginia. You are here at Culpeper, on my team." He stood up, trying to show how tough he can be. I stood up and looked him in the face.

" Who died and made you king of the mat? Like I said before, I didn't have my daddy buy my way on to the team." John, Dave and Shannon's heads all pop up and the whole diner went quiet. I knew I pushed his button. I knew by the look in his face that he was beyond pissed. His face was now only inches from mine.

" Watch your back. Just watch your back." Randy and his group got up and left.

" Hey Matt, Look here comes your other whore." Randy yelled as Mickie made her way in. Mickie stopped in front of him, hearing his comment and punched him in the face. I quickly got up and rushed towards her. John had his hand raised and was ready to hit her. I quickly kicked him the balls.

" Don't fuck with soccer players." Mickie yelled as she spit on John. I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the table.

" Brigh, I think it's best if you go home." I looked up and saw Petey standing at the end of the table. I nodded. Petey was Lori-Ann's father. I got up and walked towards the door. " I'll bring you and your brother some food later." I walked down the street and made my way to a park. I sat down on a swing. I didn't come here to make enemies. I just wanted to wrestle and not get hassled, but I knew that it wasn't gonna happen. I closed my eyes and began to swing.

" You know when I was little, the swings were always my favorite. Its makes me feel like I'm flying." I said to myself.

" Really, I didn't know that." My eyes quickly shot up and I saw Jeff sitting on the swing next to me. " So I heard what happened at Petey's." I sighed and got off the swing. Jeff and I had this weird bond. We both knew what the other is thinking before one said it.

" Jeff, why does it have to be so hard?"

" B, its cause they are scared. Scared to have a girl come in and show them that she can keep up. Scared that she might replace on of them. He walked over and hugged me.

" Now come on lets get home. I'll race you." He said standing up. I quickly got up and ran before he even got a chance to start.

" Hey, no fair, you had a head start." I heard him yell from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**btw: her name is Brigh like Bree and Cian like KEE in or Keane and her dad's name is like Conan..**

Chapter 2

" Told you I would win." I said as Jeff fell on the ground, trying to catch his breath. I sat back down next to him, laughing.

" Jeff, you should know by now, not to challenge me to a race." He chuckled and pulled me down next to him.

" Yes, I know, but I almost beat you." I put my head on his chest and rolled my eyes.

" And Randy Orton is not gonna harass me."

" Brigh, don't worry about him." I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep, when my cell went off.

" What?" I asked, not checking the caller id.

" Coach wants us down in the gym now." My brother hung up and I got up.

" Sorry, Jeff, but I have to go to the school's gym." He stood up and offered to drive me.

"Thanks. I'll call you later." I walked in to the gym and saw everyone starting at me.

" Coach, is this meeting about me?" He nodded his head yes. I stood next to him and looked at some of my teammates. The doors slammed open and in walked Randy.

" Why is she here?" Cian got up and stood next to me, ready to fight if he had to.

" Randy, you know that she is on the team. Now shut up and let me talk." Coach Evans said, a little pissed off.

" Now, I am sure that you have all heard about our new teammate. Brigh O'Rian will wrestle at 110." I smiled, just seeing the looks on some of the guy's faces. " You guys will respect her. She earned her spot on this team, despite what some of you might think." He stopped in front of Randy and then kept on walking. " Is that understood?" The guys muttered a yes and Coach dismissed us. A couple of the guys introduced themselves to me.

" Hi, I'm Chris, Chris Jericho." I smiled and shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you." I looked at face and saw a nice big smile. Behind him, I saw Randy glaring at me

" Don't let them get to you." I chuckled when I heard Chris say this.

" If I've worried about what everyone thought about me, lets just say I wouldn't be here." He nodded as we stopped outside of the gym.

" Would you like to go to the dance this Friday?" I looked at him, shocked. "Sorry, if that was too forward, but I.." I held my hand up, stopping Chris from talking.

" I would love to." He smiled hugged me. He walked to his car and drove away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw my brother standing over me.

" I heard that Chris is cocky and an ass."

"Cian, you know I can handle it."

" Yeah, I know sis, but he rubs me the wrong way." I elbowed him in the stomach causing him to laugh.

" So, who did you ask to the dance?" I teased my brother. I knew he like Maria for a while.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" He stated as he walked away. I laughed knowing who he did ask.

" Well, Orton it looks like the whore got herself a date for the dance." I heard Dave said.

" Yeah, but look who she is going with." John laughed. I didn't even bother to turn around. I began to walk when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

" So, Coach wants us to "respect" you. I don't think that will happen." Randy said sitting down on the steps.

" Look, I don't like you and you guys don't like me. It doesn't matter what you guys say."

" Now, see that is where you are wrong. We own this school. We can get anyone to think how ever we want him or her to." I noticed that Shannon, John and Dave were now surrounding me

" See, big boy, that is where you are wrong. I happen to know many people who really couldn't give a shit about what you say. Can you get your bitches away from me?" I asked nastily. I heard Dave grunt and the other two glared.

" John, do your balls still hurt?"

" Listen, you fucking bitch. You need to learn your place here." Just then Stacy and Candice Michelle walked up.

" Hey, baby." Stacy leaned up and kissed him. She turned and looks at me. " Is this trash bothering you?" I laughed at her sad excuse for an insult.

" Wow, I didn't know whores could talk." I covered my mouth in shock.

" Is there a problem here?" I looked up and saw Shelton at the bottom of the steps. I smiled and pushed past them.

" Bye loves." I blew them a kiss and walked away with Shelton. "Thanks for saving me."

" Like you need saving." He chuckled. " Unlike most guys on the team, I happy to have a female, to shake things up." I rolled my eyes.

" I'm not gonna "wrestle" you." He laughed and pushed me.

" Not me, Orton." I stopped him and looked at him in disbelief. Did I just hear him right?

" What?" I shooked him, but he stopped me and pulled me over to a bench.

" In the locker room, Orton was bragging about how he will be able to "wrestle" you because he can get any girl he wants." At this point I was on the ground laughing.

" Oh wow, I cant breath." Shelton began to laugh and pulled me back up on the bench.

" Hey, why is Shannon with them?" I had stopped laughing and put my serious face on.

" One day he was best friends with Matt and the next day he was chilling with Randy. Personally I heard it was cause Randy has some black mail on him, but I don't know. He's not a bad guy, just with the wrong crowd." I nodded hearing this. I smiled when an idea popped in my head.

" I think I can find away to the truth. He doesn't really seem to be enjoying the antics the others do." I got up and began to run home.

" Damn girl don't you ever walk?" I heard him yell. I ran into a field and then into the woods.

" Where the fuck are you going?" A figure popped out in front of me, making me fall to the ground.

" Why do you care Shannon?" I got up and placed my hands on my hips.

" I'm assuming that you are going to the tree house." He answered avoiding my question.

" Are you gonna tell me that I can't go because you told Randy about it and he took over?" I studied his face and I had to admit that he was pretty cute.

" No, this is one place that I would never tell Randy about." I raised my eyebrow. " I'm serious. Jeff, Matt, and I made that place when we were in 3rd grade."

" That's nice." I ran past him and made my way up to the tree house.

"I told you not to talk to him." I rolled my eyes and hugged Matt.

" Just trust me." I simply said as I fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**ah yes here is another chapter...i had major writer's block so sorry for the wait. i didnt really like how this chapter was written. but eh give my feedback on it please.. **

Chapter 3

I woke up about 30 minutes later and noticed that Matt was gone. I stood up and stretched out my body.

" I'm sorry about earlier." I jumped when I heard a voice coming from behind. I quickly turned around and saw Shannon sitting down on a chair.

" Sorry about what?" I asked. I wanted to move closer to him but I stood where I was.

" About Randy and John and Dave. About how they are treating you." He stood up and walked to me.

" Its okay. You really shouldn't have to apologize from those 3."

" I know but I still feel like I should because I didn't stop it." At this point, we were both sitting on the ground. He looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. I placed my hand on his and smiled.

" Shannon, why are you with them? If you don't like them, then stop being friends with them." He sighed. He slowly raised his head and shook it.

" No, it's not an option." He simply said. I raised an eyebrow. There had to be more to the story.

" I know you are lying, but if you don't want to tell me, then that is fine." I leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

" Even though I don't know that well and I do want to tell you, I just can't. I'm sorry." I chuckled.

" Shannon, you have no reason to be sorry and I understand if you won't talk to me in school." I said quietly. I took my hair out of the ponytail and ran my fingers through it.

" Brigh, I know we will have some classes together."

" Only if you are in AP Lit, Honors Physics, Honors Calc, AP Psychology, Gym, Study Hall, AP Global Studies, or Honors French with me." I smiled. He leaned back next to me and chuckled.

" Well you are lucky then because I have AP Lit, Honors Calc, AP Psychology and Honors French with you."

" Oh so you are smart. I would have never guessed with the Mohawk." I reached up and ran my hand across the top of it. I leaned close to him.

" I'm a sucker for Mohawks." I whispered in his ear. I could feel his heavy breathing on my shoulder. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. We sat there for a few minutes before one of our cells went off.

" Hello." I heard Shannon say as he pulled away from me and walked on the other side of the tree house. I sighed. Did we almost kiss? I looked back over at Shannon. He looked so upset at the call. I knew it had to be Randy. He hung up the phone and walked back to me.

" That was Randy. I need to go." I nodded my head, knowingly.

" Okay, so I guess I will see you in class or at practice." I got up and walked to the edge of the tree house.

" Hey Brigh, I promise you that I will tell you one day." I smiled back and walked down the ladder. When I made my way out of woods, I sat a wrestling ring set up. As I made my way closer, I notice Jeff and Matt in the ring. I laughed and stood at ringside.

" Hey Girl." Mickie said as she stood next to me.

" Mickie, why don't we go up there and give the guys a show?" I asked her with a smile. She nodded her head in return.

" Jeff and Matt, clear the ring." I yelled at I got in it. The two men looked at me weirdly but slowly got out. Mickie climbed into the ring and stood at the other side of me. We locked up and the fun began. She tripped me to the ground and jumped on top of me, beating my head into the mat. I pushed her off and stood up.

" Come on, Bitch." I yelled. I could see out of the corner of my eye that they guys were just waiting for clothing to come off. Mickie stood back up and we locked up again.

" I want you to rip my shirt off." I whispered to her before I pushed away from her. She speared me and ripped of my beater. She jumped off of me and stood up, waving the ripped tank in victory. She then walked over to the ropes and threw the shirt to the guys. I stood up and walked behind her. I got her in a headlock but she quickly countered it and pinned me. I ran up and gave her a hug. I climbed out of the ring, forgetting that I was still in my bra and shorts.

" Brigh, I love you and all but please put a top on." Jeff said as he tried not to look. I laughed and began to walk to my house. I had what was left of my tank top covering up the front of my chest.

" Aw, looks like she is a whore." I stopped dead in my tracks. I glanced at my side and saw Randy and his crew walking my way. ' Lucky me.' I muttered to myself.

" Yes, you caught me. I am a whore and no sorry I don't do things like you Randy." I spat out. I really just wanted to go home and change.

" He doesn't need trash like you." Stacey commented back.

" Well, I see that you already have a whore, so you wont need me. Plus for your information, I was just at the park, wrestling with Mickie. So if you don't mind I want to go home and change." I began to walk away until I saw John step in front of me.

" Guys, just let her go." I quickly turned around and looked at Shannon. Did he really just say that? I smiled and then turned my attention towards Randy.

" What did you just say? Let her go? Remember you have no say in I do. You just act out my dirty work." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

" Wow, Mr. Big Shot. Mr. 'I own the school' can't even do his own dirty work. You are unbelievable and yet so typical." I pushed John aside, but not before he ripped what was left of my tank top apart. I ran home, in just shorts and a sports bra.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slammed the door shut and walked into the kitchen. Lori-Ann looked up from the counter and called me over.

" Randy bothering you?" I nodded my head. I just didn't understand why he was treating me like this. Tears began to slowly fall from my face.

" I just don't get it." I sobbed. She embraced me in a hug. I never really knew my mother so when my dad finally remarried, I was happy that I had someone.

" Listen, he's just one boy who doesn't like his territory being taken away. We all know he didn't earn his spot on the team. You did. Its gonna take most of the guys a while to get use to a girl on a team that is normally all boys."

" Most of the guys do accept me but some think that they will be able to fuck me." I pulled away from her and sat down at the table. " With guys, I'm either one of the guys or someone they want to fuck. I'm never the pretty one or the one they want to date." I had always kept these feelings to myself, never letting people know how much I am hurting.

"Sweetie, High School guys only want one thing, ass and tits. I didn't have a boyfriend in high school. How about for the dance, we get you a new dress; get your hair and makeup done? Do you have a date?" She handed me a cup of water.

" Yes, I do. Maybe I should have stuck with soccer." I got up and went downstairs to my room. I smiled when I saw Matt asleep in my bed. He always does this, just come over and fall asleep. I crawled up next to him and rubbed his back. He turned over and opened his eyes.

" Don't you ever sleep in your own bed?" he laughed as he fixed his hair.

" That was quite a show you put on there." I got up and walked in to the bathroom.

" I know and Jeff didn't not seem to like the fact that I didn't have a shirt on." I walked out with tube top on.

" Yeah, sometimes we think he's gay." I rolled my eyes. I knew Jeff wasn't gay. I knew he had a girlfriend. " Are you Okay? You look like you've been crying."

" I was, but I'm good now. So you ready for school?" He groaned at the word school. "Oh don't give me that. We are gonna be seniors." I squealed. Matt rolled his eyes. " Oh your just not happy cause I'm not gonna be in any of your classes." I cheeks and mashed them together, making a fishy face. He reached up and did the same to my face. " Why did you leave me alone in the tree house?" I released his face as he did mine.

" I had to go help my dad. Why?"

" Because when I woke up, Shannon was there." Matt eyes quickly changed from brown to black.

" Why was that fucker up there?" I shrugged. "Did he hurt you?" I went over to my computer and sat down.

" No, Matt. We just talked. We have a lot of the same classes and he doesn't even like Randy."

" I don't care. He's an asshole who doesn't need us." He spat out. I could tell he was really bitter and pissed off that Shannon could just leave him like that. He had every right to be mad but he can't tell me who to be friends with.

" Matt, you can't control my life. I will be friends with who I want to be friends with." I yelled. I was really pissed now.

" Fine. Then be friends with that traitor." Matt climbed out the window and slammed it shut. I ran my hand through my hair and tugged on it in frustration.

**Next Day**

I slowly climbed out of bed, wondering why I was up so early. Then it hit me, today was the first day of school. I smile brightly. As much as of a jock I was, I was also a huge nerd. I grabbed a pair of soccer shorts and a beater. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I was expecting Matt to come in and just wait for me, but he didn't. I stepped in remembering the fight that we had. He was being so stupid. I can decide my own friends. I got dressed and quickly walked to my car. Cian was already in the car waiting. He knew that we had to be there early for wrestling.

" Finally." He mumbled as I sat in the car. I rolled my eyes and drove off to the school. I glanced over at my brother and noticed he was wearing jeans and a button down shirt.

" Trying to impress Maria?" I asked as we pulled up to school. He opened the door began to walk away.

" Hey." I ran up and stopped him. I reached up and ruffled his hair. Cain glared at me and kept on walking. What the fuck? Why does everyone keep getting mad at me? I shrugged and made my way up the steps and in to the gym. There I saw everyone on the wrestling team, varsity and jr. varsity. I found an empty spot and sat down.

" Hey." I looked up and saw Chris Jericho.

" Hi. How are you?" He sat down next to me.

" I'm well. Can it talk to you?" I nodded and we walked out to the hallway.

" What's the matter?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" Look, I can't take you to the dance this Friday. I'm sorry."

" No, its okay" I got up and walked back in to the gym. I tried to hold back my tears and be tough. I did not want these guys to think that I am weak. I sat down in the same spot and stared straight ahead. I didn't really pay attention to what Coach was saying, something about getting our uniforms and our gear. He dismissed us and I quickly stood up and began to walk out.

"Fuck." I yelled as I hit the ground. I looked up and saw Matt standing there. He picked me up.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He hugged me. " I also heard about Jericho. I'm sorry." I didn't want to let go. I should have known this was gonna happen. He guided me out of the gym, knowing that I was on the verge of tears. " Brigh, don't cry. He's nothing." I slid down the brick wall and stared at the ground.

" I know that, but this always happens." I whispered. I saw Jeff walk up and picked my head up, so I was looking at him.

" Oh, now I know Brigh is not crying." Jeff sat down in front of me. "Don't worry about that asshole. He doesn't deserve you anyways. How about we go to the dance as friends?" I looked up at my blue and purple haired friend. He had a goofy smile on his face. I began to laugh. " Yes! It's a date then, Ms. Brigh." He pulled me up.

" Now, Jeff, if some guy wants to dance with me, you're gone." He put his hand over his heart and pouted.

" Now, that hurts." I punched him in the arm and ran ahead.

" You'll never catch me." I yelled to him as I ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stopped about 100 feet and turned around. Matt and Jeff were slowly walking towards me.

" You do realize we have about 20 minutes before 1st period starts." Matt slid down to the ground.

" So whom are we waiting for?" I looked down the hallway, waiting for a response. Both Jeff and Matt were very quiet, which I found to be odd. I sat down between Jeff's legs. I glanced around and saw Randy and his gang. I closed my eyes, hoping they wouldn't stop.

" Well, it seems like she's whoring herself to both of them." I opened one eye and saw Randy standing against the lockers across the hall.

"I guess they must be all tired after having that threesome." My eyes shot open and Matt stood up.

" I knew that was gonna get their attention." Randy chuckled. Jeff and I stood up next to Matt. I grabbed Matt's arm and looked at the 4 in front of us. He relaxed at my touch and released his fist.

" Randy, what do you want?" I asked as I let my hair down. I secretly knew that Randy had a thing for blonde hair.

" You know what I want." He took a step forward, eyeing me up and down. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest.

" Randy, I've been thinking about it and maybe, just maybe you might get your wish." I grabbed his hand and brought it up to mouth. I sucked on his finger. " Bye Randy." I walked back to Matt and Jeff, who just stood there shocked. Shannon looked at me liked I was crazy. " Randy, please leave." He smiled and winked. Randy began to walk away with his group following.

" See you soon, Shannon." I yelled to him. He smiled back. Jeff whipped me back around and shook me.

" Are you out of your fucking mind? Did you just do what I think you did?" Jeff yelled at me.

" Stop shaking me." I jerked back from him and began to laugh. " Did I just like kill myself? Did I tell Orton that he had a chance?" I laid down in the middle of the hallway still laughing. I felt like I had just given myself away. I felt dirty.

" Dude, you just had Orton's finger in your mouth." Matt exclaimed. " Do you have a plan? Cause now Orton won't leave you alone." I sat back up and shrugged.

" Maybe now he'll leave me alone since he knows I "want" him." Jeff snorted and laughed.

" No, now he will go after you even more. Dumb Bitch." I chuckled. I sat back up and pulled out my schedule.

" Ah yes, AP lit first period."

" So how are you gonna handle Randy?" Matt asked. I didn't understand what was the big deal.

" I'll deal with it when it comes back to me." Just then Mickie came running up, smiling and jumping.

" Oh my god. I just heard that Lita and Edge are dating and so are Dave and Candice."

" Thanks Mickie." Matt said sadly. I rolled my eyes. Matt really needed to get over Lita. Everyone could tell that Mickie liked him, but him. I saw her face dropped.

" I'm sorry Matt." She said with her head down. He walked over to her and hugged her.

" I know and I'm not gonna let it ruin my year." Jeff laughed knowing this was not true.

" Yeah okay. Dude just find yourself a new chick." I hinted putting my head on Mickie's shoulder. Kids begin to fill the hallways, indicating that school would be starting soon. I began to walk down towards the 500 building. " I will see you all at lunch." I got to classroom and no one was there. In my head I was thinking of a way to get Randy away from me. There had to be something, maybe it if I didn't do what I did this morning. I snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang.

" Good Morning class. I am Ms. Carter and welcome to AP Lit IV." I looked up at the woman. She was about 24 years old with long brown hair and green eyes. I rolled my eyes knowing that all the guys would be passing. " I will now be sitting you in alphabetical order." She began to call our names. I walked to the front of the classroom and noticed Shannon and Randy talking off to the side.

" Shannon Moore?" Ms. Carter pointed to the first desk in the 3rd row. He sat down, grinning like a fool. " Brigh O'Riain?" I sat down behind Shannon. " Did I say that right?"

" Yes you did." I said, my Irish accent heavier than normal. I closed my eyes, waiting for her to be done. My thoughts were cut short when I felt some hot air on my neck.

" Well, Brigh it seems that I am lucky to have your fine ass behind me."

" Since we have a shorten period today, I want each of us to tell the class 5 things about ourselves." I pulled out a piece of paper and thought of things that I would like people to know. I couldn't tell them about my mother or anything that personal.

" Shannon? Its your turn." I snapped out of my thoughts and watched him stand up. He smiled at me. " Brigh?" My head popped up and I looked around.

" Um, Hi. My name is Brigh. I'm 100 Irish, Born in Dublin. Soccer is my world and this will be my first year that I am not playing for a school team." I sat back down. Everyone was looking at me as if I said something wrong.

"I think you forgot about being the first female wrestler here at our school." Ms. Carter smiled.

" Yeah, that too." I looked at my desk, pretending that no one was looking at me.

" Well. Randy it's your turn." I sat there listening to Randy ramble on about something stupid, when I felt a note hit me. I sighed and read the note

_Hey, Just wanted to ask you something. Are you fucking stupid for leading Randy on like that? He will not back off at all now._

I rolled my eyes at what Shannon had just written. The bell rang and I slowly stood up.

"Hey. I'll walk you to your next class?" Shannon was standing there, smiling. He was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo shorts.

" Sure, why not." We began to walk to AP psychology. " And Randy still ain't getting any from me." He shook his head and laugh. I pushed him to the other side.

" You do have muscles." I laughed and flexed.

" Shannon, why are you talking to her?" I saw Torrie Wilson stopping Shannon. There she stood in a pink mini skirt and a low cut white top.

" Um, Shannon, we need to get to class." Torrie turned to me and glared.

" Bitch, we are talking here."

" Um, I wasn't talking to you." I walked closer to her. She was quite taller than me but that didn't matter. I was ready to kick her ass at any moment.

"Torrie, we have to get to class. I'll see you later." Shannon grabbed my arm and pulled me in to the room. " You don't need to go and get in trouble." I pulled away from him and sat down.


End file.
